hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
List of harmonica solos
This is a list of harmonica solos in Wikipedia:popular music (not merely Wikipedia:pop music). The Wikipedia:harmonica, also called Wikipedia:harp, French harp, blues harp, and mouth organ, is a Wikipedia:free reed Wikipedia:wind instrument used primarily in Wikipedia:blues and Wikipedia:American folk music, Wikipedia:jazz, country, and Wikipedia:rock and roll. Harmonicas were heard on a handful of recordings in the early 1900s. The harmonica's versatility brought it to the attention of classical music during the 1930s. The harmonica then made its way with the blues and the black migrants to the north. Contemporary harmonicists Wikipedia:Howard Levy, Wikipedia:Jason Ricci, Wikipedia:Carlos del Junco and the late Chris "Buddha" Michalek have pushed the envelope of the instrument. {|class="wikitable sortable" bgcolor="#440600" |- BGCOLOR="#440600" !Year !Song !Singer/Band !Harmonica player |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Big Ten Inch Record||Wikipedia:Aerosmith||Wikipedia:Steven Tyler |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Crazy||Wikipedia:Aerosmith||Wikipedia:Steven Tyler |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Cryin'||Wikipedia:Aerosmith||Wikipedia:Steven Tyler |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Hangman Jury||Wikipedia:Aerosmith||Wikipedia:Steven Tyler |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||One Way Street||Wikipedia:Aerosmith||Wikipedia:Steven Tyler |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Pink||Wikipedia:Aerosmith||Wikipedia:Steven Tyler |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |- BGCOLOR="#440600"|....||Wikipedia:All I Really Want||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Hand In My Pocket||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Head Over Feet||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |- BGCOLOR="#440600"|....||Wikipedia:UR||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |- BGCOLOR="#440600"|....||Wikipedia:Unsent||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette||Wikipedia:Alanis Morissette |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Alvin's Harmonica||Wikipedia:Alvin and the Chipmunks|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I Just Don't Understand||Wikipedia:Ann-Margret||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||All I Want Is You||Wikipedia:Barry Louis Polisar|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Eve of Destruction||Wikipedia:Barry McGuire|||Wikipedia:P.F. Sloan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Code of Silence||Wikipedia:Billy Joel||Wikipedia:Don Brooks |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Leave a Tender Moment Alone||Wikipedia:Billy Joel||Wikipedia:Toots Thielemans |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Piano Man||Wikipedia:Billy Joel|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Angry Young Man||Wikipedia:Billy Joel|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Ballad of Billy the Kid||Wikipedia:Billy Joel|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||You May Be Right||Wikipedia:Billy Joel|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:That's Not Her Style||Wikipedia:Billy Joel||Wikipedia:Don Brooks |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Will It Go Round in Circles||Wikipedia:Billy Preston||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder** actually this is a Melodica solo by Preston himself |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||The Wizard||Wikipedia:Black Sabbath||Wikipedia:Ozzy Osbourne |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Train, Train||Wikipedia:Blackfoot||Wikipedia:Shorty Medlocke, Wikipedia:Cub Koda |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:And When I Die||Wikipedia:Blood, Sweat & Tears||Steve Katz |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Blue Bayou||Wikipedia:Roy Orbison||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Hook||Wikipedia:Blues Traveler|| Wikipedia:John Popper |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Run-Around||Wikipedia:Blues Traveler|| Wikipedia:John Popper |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||I'm A Man||Wikipedia:Bo Diddley||Wikipedia:Billy Boy Arnold |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1967||Wikipedia:All Along The Watchtower||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1965||Wikipedia:Desolation Row||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1963||Wikipedia:Don't Think Twice, It's Alright||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1989||Wikipedia:Everything Is Broken||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1963||Wikipedia:Girl from the North Country||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1976||Hurricane||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1966||I Want You||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1966||Wikipedia:Just Like a Woman||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1995||Wikipedia:Knockin' on Heaven's Door (live)||Bob Dylan and Wikipedia:Tom Petty||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1965||Wikipedia:Like a Rolling Stone||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1965||Wikipedia:Mr. Tambourine Man||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1966||Wikipedia:Rainy Day Women#12 & 35||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1975||Wikipedia:Tangled Up In Blue||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Wikipedia:The Times They Are A-Changin'||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1966||Wikipedia:Sad eyed lady of the lowlands||Bob Dylan (WP)||Bob Dylan|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock)||Wikipedia:Bob Marley and the Wailers||Wikipedia:Lee Jaffe |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Katmandu||Wikipedia:Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band|| Wikipedia:Bob Seger|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Transylvania Twist||Bobby "Boris" Pickett and the Crypt-Kickers|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Runaway||Wikipedia:Bonnie Raitt||Wikipedia:Norton Buffalo |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Sealed With A Kiss||Wikipedia:Brian Hyland|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Smokin' In The Boys Room||Brownsville Station||Wikipedia:Cub Koda |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Hey! Baby||Wikipedia:Bruce Channel||Wikipedia:Delbert McClinton |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Spare Parts||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen||James Wood |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Atlantic City||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Blood Brothers||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Born To Run (Acoustic)||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Devils & Dust||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Empty Sky||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Further On (Up The Road)||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Nebraska||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Souls Of The Departed||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Ghost of Tom Joad||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||The Promised Land||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||The River||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:This Hard Land||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Thunder Road||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Tougher Than The Rest||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:My City of Ruins||Wikipedia:Bruce Springsteen ("America: A Tribute To Heroes")|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Respect Yourself||Wikipedia:Bruce Willis|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Fannie Mae||Wikipedia:Buster Brown|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||On The Road Again||Wikipedia:Canned Heat||Alan Wilson |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Let's Work Together||Wikipedia:Canned Heat|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Gimme Dat Harp Boy||Wikipedia:Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band||Wikipedia:Don Van Vliet |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I Feel For You||Wikipedia:Chaka Khan||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Psychotic Reaction||Wikipedia:Count Five||Ken Ellner |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Misguided Angel||Wikipedia:Cowboy Junkies||Jeff Bird |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Spoonful||Cream (WP)||Wikipedia:Jack Bruce |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Keep On Chooglin'||Wikipedia:Creedence Clearwater Revival||Wikipedia:John Fogerty |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Stay Awhile||The Bells|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Sara||Starship|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Long Train Running||Wikipedia:The Doobie Brothers||Tim Johnson or Norton Buffalo]]|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Long Tall Sally||Wikipedia:The Kinks|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Poorboy Shuffle||Wikipedia:Creedence Clearwater Revival||Wikipedia:John Fogerty |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Run Through the Jungle||Wikipedia:Creedence Clearwater Revival||Wikipedia:John Fogerty |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Déjà Vu||Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young (WP)||Wikipedia:John Sebastian |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Seventh Son||Wikipedia:Johnny Rivers|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Karma Chameleon||Wikipedia:Culture Club||Wikipedia:Judd Lander |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Church of the Poison Mind||Wikipedia:Culture Club||Wikipedia:Judd Lander |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Theme from Roseanne||Wikipedia:Dan Foliart and Wikipedia:Howard Pearl||Wikipedia:John "Juke" Logan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:What Would You Say||Wikipedia:Dave Matthews Band||Wikipedia:John Popper |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Jean Genie||Wikipedia:David Bowie|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Theme From Wikipedia:Northern Exposure||Wikipedia:David Schwartz||Wikipedia:Tollak Ollestad |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Lazy||Wikipedia:Deep Purple|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Painted Horse||Wikipedia:Deep Purple|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Purpendicular Waltz||Wikipedia:Deep Purple|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:That's What Friends Are For||Dionne and Friends||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Catch the Wind||Donovan (WP)|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Alfie||Wikipedia:Eivets Rednow||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues||Wikipedia:Elton John||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Clair||Wikipedia:Gilbert O'Sullivan||Wikipedia:Gordon Mills |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Man With Harmonica||Wikipedia:Ennio Morricone||Franco De Gemini |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||[[Wikipedia:The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (theme)|Theme from The Good, The Bad And The Ugly]]||Wikipedia:Ennio Morricone|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Spill the Wine||Wikipedia:Eric Burdon and War||Wikipedia:Lee Oskar |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:San Francisco Bay Blues||Eric Clapton (WP)||Wikipedia:Andy Fairweather-Low |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:If I Had Possession Over Judgement Day||Eric Clapton (WP)||Wikipedia:Jerry Portnoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Missionary Man||Wikipedia:Eurythmics||Wikipedia:Jimmy Z |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:There Must Be an Angel||Wikipedia:Eurythmics||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Cinderella||Wikipedia:Firefall||David Muse |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:We'll Sing in the Sunshine||Wikipedia:Gale Garnett|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Ain't Goin' Down ('Til the Sun Comes Up)||Wikipedia:Garth Brooks||Wikipedia:Terry McMillan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:He Stopped Loving Her Today||Wikipedia:George Jones||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:In Need||Wikipedia:Grand Funk Railroad|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Inside Looking Out||Wikipedia:Grand Funk Railroad|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Bad Obsession||Wikipedia:Guns N' Roses|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||If Only||Hanson||Wikipedia:John Popper |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||In the City||Hanson||Wikipedia:John Popper |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Midnight Special||Wikipedia:Harry Belafonte||Bob Dylan (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Moon River||Wikipedia:Henry Mancini||George Fields |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I Know You Rider||Wikipedia:Hot Tuna||Will Scarlett |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Bad Is Bad||Wikipedia:Huey Lewis and the News||Wikipedia:Huey Lewis |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Heart of Rock & Roll||Wikipedia:Huey Lewis and the News||Wikipedia:Huey Lewis |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Workin' for a Livin'||Wikipedia:Huey Lewis and the News||Wikipedia:Huey Lewis |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Suicide Blonde||Wikipedia:INXS||Wikipedia:Charlie Musselwhite |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:It Don't Hurt||Wikipedia:Sheryl Crow|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Cruisin' for a love||Wikipedia:J. Geils Band||Wikipedia:Magic Dick |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Give It To Me||Wikipedia:J. Geils Band||Wikipedia:Magic Dick |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Looking For A Love||Wikipedia:J. Geils Band||Wikipedia:Magic Dick |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Whammer Jammer||Wikipedia:J. Geils Band||Wikipedia:Magic Dick |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Honey I've Been Thinking About You||Wikipedia:Jackie Greene|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Mr. Bojangles||Wikipedia:Jerry Jeff Walker||Wikipedia:Don Brooks |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:A Song For Jeffrey||Jethro Tull||Wikipedia:Ian Anderson |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Margaritaville||Wikipedia:Jimmy Buffett and the Wikipedia:Coral Reefer Band||Wikipedia:Greg "Fingers" Taylor |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Sunday Papers||Joe Jackson|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||[[Wikipedia:Everybody's Talkin'|Everybody's Talkin' (Theme from Midnight Cowboy)]]||Wikipedia:Harry Nilsson||Wikipedia:Toots Thielemans |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Small Town||Wikipedia:John Cougar Mellencamp|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Oh Yoko!||Wikipedia:John Lennon|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Room To Move||Wikipedia:John Mayall and the Bluesbreakers||Wikipedia:John Mayall |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Welcome Back||Wikipedia:John Sebastian|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:It Ain't Me Babe||Wikipedia:Johnny Cash||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Orange Blossom Special||Wikipedia:Johnny Cash||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Take This Job And Shove It||Wikipedia:Johnny Paycheck||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Furry Sings the Blues||Joni Mitchell (WP)||Wikipedia:Neil Young |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Too Late For Goodbyes||Wikipedia:Julian Lennon||Wikipedia:Toots Thielemans |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Bring It On Home||Wikipedia:Led Zeppelin||Wikipedia:Robert Plant |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Nobody's Fault But Mine||Wikipedia:Led Zeppelin||Wikipedia:Robert Plant |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:When The Levee Breaks||Wikipedia:Led Zeppelin||Wikipedia:Robert Plant |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:You Shook Me||Wikipedia:Led Zeppelin||Wikipedia:Robert Plant |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Dixie Chicken||Wikipedia:Little Feat||Wikipedia:Lowell George |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Mit 18||Wikipedia:Marius Müller-Westernhagen|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Blue Sky Mine||Wikipedia:Midnight Oil||Wikipedia:Peter Garrett |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Theme from Wikipedia:The Rockford Files||Wikipedia:Mike Post||Wikipedia:Tommy Morgan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:My Boy Lollipop||Wikipedia:Millie Small||Wikipedia:Pete Hogman |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |2004||Wikipedia:Whorehouse Blues||Wikipedia:Motörhead||Wikipedia:Lemmy Kilmister |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Smokin' In The Boys Room||Wikipedia:Mötley Crüe||Wikipedia:Mickey Raphael |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Jackson||Wikipedia:Nancy Sinatra||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1992||Harvest Moon||Wikipedia:Neil Young||Wikipedia:Neil Young|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1972||Heart of Gold||Wikipedia:Neil Young||Wikipedia:Neil Young|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1979||Wikipedia:Hey Hey, My My (Out of the Blue)||Wikipedia:Neil Young||Wikipedia:Neil Young|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1972||Wikipedia:Out on the Weekend||Wikipedia:Neil Young||Wikipedia:Neil Young|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1989||Wikipedia:Rockin' in the Free World (acoustic)||Wikipedia:Neil Young||Wikipedia:Neil Young|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |2003||Wikipedia:Someone like Jesus||New Model Army|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||How Bizarre||OMC|| **this is an accordion, not a harmonica |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Dance with Me||Orleans|| **Larry Hoppen on Melodica |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:If You Wanna Get to Heaven||Wikipedia:Ozark Mountain Daredevils||Wikipedia:Steve Cash|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Paul Butterfield Live||Wikipedia:Paul Butterfield|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Paul Butterfield Blues Band||Wikipedia:Paul Butterfield|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||East-West||Wikipedia:Paul Butterfield|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Say Say Say||Wikipedia:Paul McCartney, Wikipedia:Michael Jackson||Chris Smith |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Heaven on the 7th Floor||Wikipedia:Paul Nicholas|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Oh Girl||Paul Young||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |2009||Wikipedia:Pencil Full of Lead||Wikipedia:Paolo Nutini||Wikipedia:Fraser Speirs |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Face the Face||Wikipedia:Pete Townshend||Wikipedia:Peter Hope-Evans |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Life on a Chain||Wikipedia:Pete Yorn|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:You Said||Wikipedia:The Primitives|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||[[Wikipedia:Sanford and Son Theme (The Streetbeater)|Theme from Sanford and Son]]||Wikipedia:Quincy Jones||Wikipedia:Tommy Morgan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Groovin'||Wikipedia:The Rascals||Wikipedia:Michael Weinstein &Gene Cornish |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Streak||Wikipedia:Ray Stevens||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Cotton-Eye Joe||Wikipedia:Rednex||Wikipedia:Ove Sandberg, Terry McMillan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Theme from Wikipedia:Ruby Gentry||Wikipedia:Richard Hayman|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Sneakin' Sally Through the Alley||Robert Palmer||Steve York |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Candy Man||Wikipedia:Roy Orbison||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Gypsy||Wikipedia:Shakira||Wikipedia:Shakira|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Get Out of This House||Wikipedia:Shawn Colvin||Wikipedia:John Leventhal |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Boxer||Wikipedia:Simon & Garfunkel||Wikipedia:Charlie McCoy |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I Want To Take You Higher||Wikipedia:Sly and the Family Stone||Wikipedia:Sly Stone |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I'll Take You There||Wikipedia:Staple Singers||Wikipedia:Terry Manning |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Living In The USA||Wikipedia:Steve Miller Band||Steve Miller |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Boogie On Reggae Woman||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Do I Do||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Easy Goin' Evening (My Mama's Call)||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Fingertips (Part 2)||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:For Once In My Life||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Fun Day||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I Was Made To Love Her||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Isn't She Lovely||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Send One Your Love||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||That Girl||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Fields of Gold||Sting||Wikipedia:Brendan Power |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Brand New Day||Sting||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:If I Ever Lose My Faith in You||Sting|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Shape of My Heart||Sting||Wikipedia:Larry Adler |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1989||School||Wikipedia:Supertramp||Wikipedia:Rick Davies |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1979||Wikipedia:Take The Long Way Home||Wikipedia:Supertramp||Wikipedia:Rick Davies |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Stand||Wikipedia:The Alarm||Mike Peters |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1966||Wikipedia:Good Vibrations||Wikipedia:The Beach Boys||Wikipedia:Tommy Morgan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1966||Wikipedia:I Know There's An Answer||Wikipedia:The Beach Boys||Wikipedia:Bass harmonica - Wikipedia:Tommy Morgan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1967||Wikipedia:Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!||The Beatles (WP)|| Wikipedia:Bass and chord harmonicas - Mal Evans,Neil Aspinall, George Harrison, Ringo Starr |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Chains||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:From Me To You||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I Should've Known Better||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I'll Get You||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:I'm A Loser||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Love Me Do||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Please Please Me||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Rocky Raccoon||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Thank You Girl||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1967||Wikipedia:The Fool on the Hill||The Beatles (WP)||John Lennon (WP) and George Harrison (WP) bass harmonica |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:She Caught the Katy||Wikipedia:The Blues Brothers|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Soul Man||Wikipedia:The Blues Brothers||Wikipedia:Dan Aykroyd |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Closer to Free||Wikipedia:BoDeans|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Rainy Days and Mondays||Wikipedia:The Carpenters||Wikipedia:Tommy Morgan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Oh Girl||Wikipedia:The Chi Lites|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Train in Vain (Stand by Me)||Wikipedia:The Clash||Wikipedia:Joe Strummer |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Catch Us If You Can||Wikipedia:The Dave Clark Five||Wikipedia:Denis Payton |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Long Train Runnin'||Wikipedia:The Doobie Brothers||Tom Johnston or Norton Buffalo |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Roadhouse Blues||The Doors (WP)||Wikipedia:John Sebastian |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Follow You Down||Wikipedia:The Gin Blossoms|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||I Need a Miracle||Wikipedia:The Grateful Dead||Matt Kelly |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Peg O' My Heart||Wikipedia:The Harmonicats|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother||Wikipedia:The Hollies||Wikipedia:Tommy Morgan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Little Old Lady from Pasadena||Wikipedia:Jan & Dean|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Daydream||Wikipedia:The Lovin' Spoonful||Wikipedia:John Sebastian |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Night Owl Blues||Wikipedia:The Lovin' Spoonful||Wikipedia:John Sebastian |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:An American Dream||Wikipedia:The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band||Wikipedia:Jimmie Fadden |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Dirty Old Town||Wikipedia:The Pogues|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:So Lonely||Wikipedia:The Police||Sting |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Middle Of The Road||Wikipedia:The Pretenders|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Achin' to Be||The Replacements|||Paul Westerberg]] |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1963||Come On||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1963||Stoned||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Wikipedia:I'm a King Bee||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Honest I Do||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||What a Shame||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Cops and Robbers||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Not Fade Away||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Good Times, Bad Times||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Now I've Got A Witness||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Little by Little||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Wikipedia:I Just Want to Make Love to You||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Wikipedia:Little Red Rooster||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1964||Wikipedia:2120 South Michigan Avenue||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1965||Down Home Girls||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1965||Look What You've Done||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1965||One More Try||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1965||The Spider and the Fly||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1965||The Under Assistant West Coast Promotion Man||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1966||High and Dry||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1966||Wikipedia:Goin' Home (The Rolling Stones song)||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1968||Wikipedia:Parachute Woman||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones and Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1968||Wikipedia:Prodigal Son||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1968||Wikipedia:Dear Doctor||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Brian Jones |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1969||Wikipedia:Midnight Rambler||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1969||Wikipedia:Gimme Shelter||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1972||Wikipedia:Sweet Virginia||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1972||Wikipedia:Stop Breaking Down||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1972||Wikipedia:Shake Your Hips||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1972||Turd on the Run||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1973||Wikipedia:Silver Train||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1978||Wikipedia:Some Girls||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Sugar Blue |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1978||Miss You||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Sugar Blue |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1980||Down in the Hole||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1980||Wikipedia:Send It to Me||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1986||Had It With You||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1981||Wikipedia:Black Limousine||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1989||Wikipedia:Break The Spell||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1989||Wikipedia:Fancy Man Blues||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1989||Hearts For Sale||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1994||Wikipedia:Love Is Strong||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1994||Suck on the Jugular||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1994||Moon is Up||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1994||The Storm||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1994||Wikipedia:Jump on Top of Me||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1998||Out of Control||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1998||Might as Well Get Juiced||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |2002-2003||Wikipedia:Can't You Hear Me Knocking (live)||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |2005||Back of My Hand||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |2005||Sweet Neo Con||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |2005||Wikipedia:Infamy (song)||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |2008||Wikipedia:Champagne and Reefer (live)||Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones||Wikipedia:Mick Jagger |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||What I Like About You||Wikipedia:The Romantics||Wally Palmar |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Dirty Water||Wikipedia:The Standells||Wikipedia:Tony Valentino|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Join Together||The Who (WP)||Wikipedia:Roger Daltrey |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Baba O'Riley (live performances)||The Who (WP)||Wikipedia:Roger Daltrey |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||I'm A Man||Wikipedia:The Yardbirds||Wikipedia:Keith Relf |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Baby Please Don't Go||Them||Wikipedia:Van Morrison |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades||Wikipedia:Timbuk3||Pat McDonald |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Life Is A Highway||Wikipedia:Tom Cochrane|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Walls||Wikipedia:Tom Petty|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:You Don't Know How It Feels||Wikipedia:Tom Petty|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Mary Jane's Last Dance||Wikipedia:Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers||Wikipedia:Tom Petty |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:My Angel Baby||Wikipedia:Tony Beau||Wikipedia:Balde Silva |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Polk Salad Annie||Wikipedia:Tony Joe White|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Reggae Got Soul||Wikipedia:Toots and the Maytals||Wikipedia:Chicago Steve |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street?||Wikipedia:Sesame Street||Wikipedia:Toots Thielemans |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Dear Mr. Fantasy||Traffic|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Handle With Care||Wikipedia:Traveling Wilburys||Bob Dylan (WP) |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Desire||Wikipedia:U2||Wikipedia:Bono |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Love Rescue Me||Wikipedia:U2||Wikipedia:Bono |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Trip Through Your Wires||Wikipedia:U2||Wikipedia:Bono |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Women Wine and Song||Wikipedia:Umphrey's McGee||Wikipedia:Huey Lewis |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Cisco Kid||Eric Burdon and War (WP)||Wikipedia:Lee Oskar |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Why Can't We Be Friends?||Eric Burdon and War (WP)||Wikipedia:Lee Oskar |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Low Rider||Eric Burdon and War (WP)||Wikipedia:Lee Oskar |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Keep On Smilin'||Wikipedia:Wet Willie||Wikipedia:Jimmy Hall |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||On The Road Again||Wikipedia:Willie Nelson||Wikipedia:Mickey Raphael |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain||Wikipedia:Willie Nelson||Wikipedia:Mickey Raphael |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:The Ballad of Peter Pumpkinhead||Wikipedia:XTC|| |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1988||Wikipedia:Blowin' Sky High||Wikipedia:Berlin||Wikipedia:Jimmy Z |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1967||Wikipedia:Cristo Redemptor||Wikipedia:Charley Musselwhite's Southside Band||Wikipedia:Charley Musselwhite |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Cristo, muerte y resurrección||Wikipedia:Vox Dei||Wikipedia:Ricardo Soulé |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |1973||Wikipedia:The Lonely One||Wikipedia:Dave Mason||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:You Take Me Up||Wikipedia:Thompson Twins||Tom Bailey |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Love Me In A Special Way||Wikipedia:DeBarge||Wikipedia:Stevie Wonder |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Precious Times||Journey||Wikipedia:Greg Rolie |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Rosa Parks||Wikipedia:Outkast||Wikipedia:Pastor Robert Hodo |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Apple Scruff||Wikipedia:George Harrison||Wikipedia:George Harrison |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Golden Years||Wikipedia:David Bowie||Wikipedia:David Bowie |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||I Remember You||Wikipedia:Frank Ifield||Wikipedia:Harry Pitch |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Driver 8||Wikipedia:R.E.M.||Wikipedia:Michael Stipe |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Bad Day||Wikipedia:R.E.M.||Wikipedia:Michael Stipe |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Timber||Wikipedia:Pitbull (feat. Kei$ha)||Paul Harrington |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Patches||Wikipedia:Clarence Carter||Wikipedia:Travis Wammack |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Theme From "The Waltons"||Wikipedia:Tommy Morgan||Wikipedia:Tommy Morgan |- BGCOLOR="#440600" |....||Wikipedia:Doolin-Dalton||Wikipedia:The Eagles||Wikipedia:Glenn Frey |- BGCOLOR="#440600" See also * Wikipedia:Harmonica Harmonica Solos External links Harmonica Solos Category:Sets of free reeds Category:Wind instruments Category:American culture Category:African American culture Category:Brass winds Category:Musical instruments